Forever and Always, No Matter What
by Jiley-Fo-Eva
Summary: Name changed! Rachel and Jake are going out, but Miley wants to date Jake. Whe they finally go out, someone shows up. Someone that Miley hoped she would never see again. Jiley and Lackson
1. Bossy Biscuit?

Hi... This is my **first **fanfic. Please enjoy!!!! It has Miley's POV, unless I say otherwise. All of you who want a Moliver story can leave right now, and keep in mind, I will never right a Moliver. Ok, here it goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. But I swear, one day I shall become rich and powerful enough to buy Hannah Montana. But for now, I just own the story.

"Argh!!!!" I groaned, flopping onto my bed. Why did Jake have to chose Rachel over ME?1?!' Thoughts were racing through my head.There has to be _something_ I can do... I mean, c'mon, I got _Rico_ a girlfriend. Why do_I_have to be romantically challenged?

I quickly shot up, hearing someone knock at the door. I hope it's Lilly. I could really use her help right now...

"Come in, " I mumbled, just loud enough for whoever it was outside of the door to hear her.

"Hey Miley," Lilly said, "What's up?"

I stared at her best friend.Why is she even asking? She knows that I'm totally crushing over Jake._**"**_Can you be any slower?" I said, with a lot of sarcasm in my voice.

Lilly looked at me in utter confusion for a few seconds, then a wave of understanding wiped across her face. "Ohhhh... It's Jake again isn't it?"

"Well, yes but-"

I was cut off by Lilly. "I'll help you get Jake to like you. I mean really, you had him once, you just have to get him to break up with Rachel. It won't be that hard, Rachel is a real bossy biscuit-"

I cut Lilly off, kinda like revenge for her interrupting me. "First of all," I stated, with the strongest voice I could speak, " a bossy biscuit? You've been hanging around your grandma _way_ too much. Second of all, I didn't have him. He liked me, but _I_ didn't like him back at the time."

"Then you'll just have to win him back tomorrow at school"

Jiley

Lilly Came over and helped me pick out the perfect outfit to impress Jake. We had decided upon a sparkly hot pink shrug, a white camisole with hot pink lace, a white mini skirt, and a pair of hot pink beaded flats. I swiped on some sparkly white eyeshadow, and some sheer pink lip gloss, and I was out the door.

**10** **MINUTES LATER**

I walked into the school and started directly towards Jake. Thank god, Rachel's not with him. I leaned against the locker next to Jake and put on my "flirty face." Jake looked at me, straight in the eyes. I almost melted. His eyes were such a beautiful shade of green, and they had such a soft, caring look to them- Cut it out, Miley. Pull yourself together. You have to get Jake to break up with Rachel.

"Miley? Are you ok?"

Jake's words shook me out of my trance. "Yeah, I'm fine. So... What's up with you? Are you and Rachel getting along well?" I sounded so desperate at that moment, I wanted to run down the hallway and shove myself in a locker.

"Actually, we broke up. I had a feeling she was kinda using me," Jake said. I tried to hold back my huge grin and/or shrieks of happiness. "That's too bad. I really thought you would last a long time." I forced myself to keep myself from gagging. The thought of Jake and Rachel with kids... I took myself away from the image and started talking to Jake again.

"Well, I kinda had my eye on someone else. I was gonna ask them to a movie at 7:00 pm on Saturday night, then maybe we could go out for pizza," he had his million-dollar grin upon his face and looked me in the eyes. I tried to hold back screams. He just asked me out. Jake Ryan, Hottie of the Year, just asked me out. " I would love to go on a date with you with you."

He pecked me on the cheek and walked away. " See you tonight," he whispered to me. I nearly screamed. _I _was going to go on a date with Jake Ryan.


	2. No, You Aren't!

Hey... Please review. I'm gonna keep going whether you review or not.

**Chapter 2 (Miley's POV)**

I was standing in the hallway, completely in aw. I watched Jake walk down the hallway. The next thing I knew, I was being grabbed by the shoulders and shaken by Lilly.

"Miley! What happened?!" Lilly shouted at me.

"Jake...Jake just asked me out," I whimpered.

"Oh my god! When is the date? Where are you going? Why aren't you freaking out like me? Did he break up with Rachel?"

"Lilly! Breathe! Ok, the date is at 7:00. We're going to a movie then for pizza. I'm not freaking out because I have self control. And yes, he broke up with Rachel."

"I'm totally going over to your house today to help you get ready for your _date,_" Lilly said with a lot of emphasis on date.

"Ok Lilly. I just can't believe it. I'm going on a date with Jake!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me.

"Did I say date with Jake? I _meant_ going to bake," I said nervously. Everyone went back to what they were doing. That was close.

**JILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEY**

Lilly and I were scouring the Hannah closet, looking for the perfect outfit to wear to the movie.

"What about this?" Lilly held up a sparkly blue halter top and pair of white bermuda shorts with a little blue sequin flower on the pocket.

"It's perfect! What about shoes?" I asked.

Lilly threw a pair of sparkly blue flip-flops at me.

"Thanks Lilly," I hugged my friend. In a friendly way. Don't think nasty.

"Anytime Miles. I gotta go shampoo Grandma. If 'm late, they'll make me rub her feet too."

"Lilly, TMI!"

"Oh, sorry. Bye!"

Lilly walked out the door. I sat down. I heard the door bell ring. It must be Jake. I opened the door and my knees went weak. It was Kernan (AN: It's my friend's name. He said he would flame my story if he wasn't the bad guy.), my ex-boyfriend from Tennessee. He would beat me, and even tried to rape me once. His evil, cold gray eyes locked onto mine. His black hair had gotten longer, and he was taller.

"Hello Miley," he said. The sound of his voice sent chills down my spine.

I slammed the door and ran upstairs, and I packed suitcase. I threw my rope ladder out of my window. I climbed down just in time to see Jake.

"Hey Miley. Where are going?" Jake asked me.

"I have to leave. He's here, and I don't know what to do."

"Who's here?" Jake asked with a lot of concern in his voice.

"My ex-boyfriend. He used to beat me. I have to leave," I felt bad about leaving right before our date, but I didn't want to get hurt.

"I'm going with you," Jake said strongly.

"No, you can't."

"I'm coming with!"

"No, you aren't!"

"How are you going to get anywhere? You don't have a license or a car. I'm 16. Your only 15. I'm going!"

"Ok," I mummbled.

"Let's go. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks Jake." Jake wrapped his arm around me and we ran out to his car. This is going to be a long night.

Jake quickly drove to his house. There was silence the whole way there.

"Why are we going to your house?" I asked.

"I need close too. You don't want me to smell like an old gym sock, do you?" Jake said in a rushed voice.

Jake parked in his driveway.

"Stay in here. I'm going to get my stuff."

About 5 minutes later, Jake ran out of his house with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"Let's go," I said quietly.

This is going to be a long night.

Hope you liked. Please review!


	3. Don't Dye It Blond!

Hey everyone. I promise this chapter will be longer. Hope you liked the previous chapters. I had to delete chapter 2 then repost it because it didn't work. Please review.

**Jackson's POV**

I had just gotten back from my date with Sienna. It was 12:00. Crap. My curfew was 10:00, and I was almost guaranteed to get in trouble. I noticed no one was home. I looked around for some sing of human life. I'm hungry. I walked over to the refrigerator. A note was taped to the door

_Jackson-_

_Miley's missing. She never came from her date with Jake. No one can find Jake either. Stay home. I'll be back later tonight._

_Dad_

Miley is missing? I bet Jake kidnapped her or something. Don't jump to conclusion, Jackson. They're probably out past curfew, just like me. Yeah that's it. I better get some sleep.

**Miley's POV**

I woke up in Jake's car. The memories from earlier rushed into my head.

"Hey sleepy head," Jake whispered.

"Hey. Aren't you tired? It's midnight. We should stop at a hotel or something Jake," I mumbled, still half asleep.

"Nah, I'm fine. I've stayed up later. Plus I drank a couple Red Bulls while you were sleeping," Jake said.

I looked around, noticing the empty cans. Jake really cares about me. I can tell. I think I might be in love with him.

"I'm hungry," I whined. I haven't eaten since lunch, which was 12 hours ago.

"I bet I'm hungrier," Jake joked, "Your puny little girl appetite is nothing compared to mine."

"Shut up Jake," I said bluntly. I was getting a _little_ cranky due to lack of food.

"You're lucky I lo- never mind," Jake said. Was he about to say he loved me? He was totally about to say that. Without even thinking, I replied to what he was saying.

"I love you too Jake."

A grin spread across his face. I guess he wanted me to say it first, but still, I didn't want to say that _yet._ Or did I? Yes. Yes I did.

"So, where are we going to eat?" Jake said. I could tell he was trying to change the subject.

Aren't we going to get caught?," I said nervously. Jake was famous. If we went _anywhere _we would get caught.

"Well, I guess if I dropped you off in front of a McDonald's or something, then you could walk in and get the food, and no one would see me," Jake said. Wow. He was smarter than I thought. Maybe _too _smart.

"Have you run away before?" I said jokingly.

"Haha, very funny. Ok, here's where I drop you off." Jake handed me a twenty dollar bill. "Get me..." I had a feeling Jake was going to order a lot of food.

"Get me 2 Big Macs, a large thing of fries, and a large coke." Dang, that was a lot of food.

"Ok, I'll be right out."

I walked into the McDonald's and ordered our food. When I grabbed the bag, the exact person I didn't want to see walked in the door. Kernan. I put the bag in front of my face and ran out the door. He was following us. I had to tell Jake.

I opened the door to the car and jumped in as fast as I could.

"Go!" I yelled at Jake.

"What's wrong?!" Jake yelled back in confusion.

"He's following us! Go!"

Jake drove away from the restaurant as fast as he legally could.

" I think you should dye your hair," Jake nervously said to me.

"Dye it blond or something."

I hadn't told me my secret. What was I supposed to tell him? I hate blond hair'? He would be offended. I'm allergic to blond hair dye'? Now _that's _just stupid. I think I should tell him.

"Jake? Can I tell you something?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Of course. What's wrong? Besides being chased by a crazy ex-boyfriend of yours."

"I've been keeping a secret from you. I'm... I'm Hannah Montana. You may not believe me, but it's true. The wigs in my bag."

Jake just stared at me in awe.

"Jake? Jake? Are you ok?" I asked. He was probably right about to get angry at me for keeping this kind of secret from him.

"Wow," Jake said.

"That's it? Wow'? Thank God. I thought you were gonna hate me. Don't tell anyone, ok?" I asked him nervously.

"Not a soul. So that's why you didn't want to dye your hair blond?" he asked. He was _definitely _smarter than I thought.

"That's exactly it. Plus, if I dye my hair, you're gonna dye your's too."

"How about..." Jake thought out loud.

"How about I dye my hair brown, and you dye your hair black?" Jake asked.

"That would be good, I guess."

At that exact moment, my cell phone rang. I looked and the caller I.D. It was Dad. I could answer. They would probably be able to trace the call, so I turned it off.

"Who was that?" Jake asked.

"It was my Dad. I completely forgot about him. He probably thinks I'm dead and you did it."

"Well, we have to go back sometime, right?"

"Yeah but, Kernan will still be out there," I stated.

"I've always wanted to use a gun," Jake said.

"WHAT?!?!" Was he crazy? He would get arrested!

"I'm kidding, Miles, don't freak out. We'll just have to get him arrested, some way or another."

"Ok. We better get that dye. Not the permanent kind. The kind that comes out after you wash your hair a few times. I should get a few boxes of each though. We're gonna want to wash our hair regularly."

We drove to a Target store and I walked inside and bought the hair dye. We drove to our hotel, not saying much on the way there. The second we got to our room, we noticed there was only 1 bed.

"Looks like we're gonna have to share a bed," Jake said. I could tell by the way he said it that he didn't want me to freak out.

"Yeah. We should go dye our hair now," I said trying to steer away from the conversation.

We dyed our hair. Jake looks better as a blond, but this is what we have to do. Kernan will probably be after him too, just because he's with me. I changed into my PJ's in the bathroom, while Jake changed in the main room. I climbed into the bed. Jake laid down next to me.

"Goodnight Miley." He kissed me on the lips quickly and I fell asleep instantly.


	4. Fake ID's and Fake Beauty Marks

Hey... For all of you reading this, I bet your happy. 3 chapters in one day? Truly amazing. Oh well. People, if you have any suggestions, I might consider them. Emphasis on might. Oh well. Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. Tear. Sniffle Sniffle.

**Miley's POV**

I woke up with Jake's arm wrapped around me. I got out of the bed carefully, making sure I didn't wake Jake up. I walked towards the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I hardly looked the same. My once brunette curls were now a dark, almost red, shade of black. I got dressed and did my makeup a little differently than usual. I _wanted _to look different. I put on a bit more eyeliner, and to set of the illusion of being a different, I took my brown eyeliner and put a small dot of it above the right corner of my mouth. Perfect. No one would know it was me.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Jake was still asleep. I walked quietly over to the bed and leaned over it. I reached out and shoved him off the bed.

"What the hell?!?!" Jake screamed.

"Hey, don't blame me for trying to keep you from sleeping in 'till noon," I said, with my southern accent coming out a little.

"So you push me off the bed?!?!" Jake yelled. God, he was being such a baby.

"You don't need to freak out so much, Jake," I mumbled.

"Sorry Miles, I'm just kinda tired. What's on your face?" Jake asked. He pointed to the "mole" I had drawn on my face.

"A fake beauty mark," I stated. He shrugged and we started talking about things that matter.

"We should probably make up some fake identities or something. We wouldn't want to get caught," I said. My birthday was next week, and I would be able to get a license. I would have to get it made for my fake identity.

"I want my name to be James Bond," Jake said. He said it like he was serious. I don't know if he was acting or if he was just stupid.

"I'm joking!" Jake yelled as I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Pick a serious name, Jake," I said angrily.

"Levi McKenzie," Jake said out of nowhere.

"I want my name to be..." I was stuck. I had no idea what my name should be. I'm terrible with last names. I'd probably end up picking something that rhymed with the first name. Just like Hannah Montana'

"I want my first name to be Natalie. What do you think my last name should be?" I asked Jake.

"McKenzie. We could say we're married," Jake suggested.

"I guess... But don't we look a little young?" I questioned Jake. Married? He said we could _say_ we're married, so he's not proposing or anything. Stop worrying, Miley!

"No one will care," Jake said, "But we should probably get some fake I.D.'s," Jake said.

"Where are we going to get those?" I asked.

"I know people."

**JILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEYJILEY**

I looked down at my fake I.D. There, printed across the front, was the name Natalie McKenzie. Jake and I were officially "married."

We were walking to the car when someone came out of the ally and grabbed me. Kernan. He covered my mouth and I heard Jake talking.

"So _Natalie- _Miley? Where are you? If your tricking me-"

I managed to get partway out of his grip and screamed. Kernan quickly covered my mouth again.

"Another noise and I'll blow your brains out," he said angrily. Tears were running silently down my cheeks. Kernan dragged me over to his car and threw me in the back.

"Stay here or you'll get it when I find you again," Kernan stated evilly.

He walked away, and I stayed in the back, sobbing. I remembered the turned off cell phone in my pocket. I quickly dialed Jake's number. He didn't turn his off, in case I needed him. The phone was ringing.

"Miley, where the hell are you?" Jake shouted in a worried tone.

"Help me! I'm locked in his car! Help!" I whispered into the phone.

"Where is the car?"

"It's in the ally that we passed the last time you saw me. It's a black van," I said, tears running down my cheeks.

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible," Jake said.

I waited, wondering how long it would be until Kernan came back. I wondered if I would make it out of this experience alive. I wondered if Jake would make it out alive. I wondered when Jake would be here. So many things were whizzing around my brain that I thought I would explode. The next thing I knew, the car's window was broken apart. I looked out the window and saw Jake staring at me worriedly with a large hammer in his hand.

"Jake!" I whispered. I couldn't risk getting caught.

"Come on. WE have to get out of here. Fast," Jake whispered back to me.

I followed him down the ally, and Jake lead me past his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked Jake.

"To the nearest car dealership. I think he knows which car is my car. We have to get a different one," Jake said to me, dragging my behind him.

I was still sobbing. I had a feeling Kernan was going to win. He would kill Jake and hold me hostage for the rest of my life.

We were now at a car dealership. Jake got a small silver car, and payed for it all upfront.

We hopped in and drove. We left our stuff at the hotel. We couldn't risk going back. It was too dangerous. We had driven so much lately, I didn't know what state we were even in until I saw a sign. It said we were exiting Phoenix. We were in Arizona. I opened my purse and I looked at my cell phone, that I had forgotten to turn off. It was September 3rd. We had been on the run for a month. School had already started, and everyone probably thought we were dead.

**Lilly's POV**

I missed Miley so much. I sometimes went over to Miley's house, just out of habit, to remember Miley was gone. I would cry whenever I would think about her.

I sat down on the couch and Jackson came downstairs.

"Hey Lilly," Jackson said to me. I think I am starting to like him. Not as a friend like, more than a friend like.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"I noticed you were here and came downstairs to see you," Jackson said nervously. To see me?

"Jackson I have to tell you something. I really like you. I like you as more than a friend," I said. It felt so right letting it out.

" Like you too Lilly. As more than a friend," Jackson said. Our faces were getting closer when the phone rang. Jackson hopped up and answered it.

"Hello, Stewart residence," Jackson said into the phone.

"Miley? Is that really you?" Jackson said, again, into the phone.

AN: Ooooh. Cliffhanger. I've wanted to get to the right moment to have a cliffhanger too.


	5. Shocked

Hello, my dear fans. I will have to alert you that I may not update as much as I have been, for I am moving into my sisters bedroom, for she is going to college. I also have to sleep in the family room on the sofa bed for the next two weeks. What fun! (sarcasm) Anywho, you people need to start reviewing. If you think the story should go a certain way, you need to review! I might pick your suggestion. My friend Kernan thinks his character should chuck Rico out of a window. Do you agree with him? Please review and say if you do!

**Miley's POV**

I was holding the phone up to my ear as I heard Jackson's voice for the first time in a year. I was nearly 17 now. We were now in Florida, going anywhere that would keep us safe for a short amount of time, ranging from 1 month, to 3 days. Kernan usually found us, but we would leave before he could hurt us.

"Yes Jackson. It's me," I said quietly into my cell phone. At that moment Jackson started yelling various questions.

"Where are you? What happened? Are you with Jake? Did he kidnap you? How did you leave? Why did you leave?" Jackson screamed into the phone.

"Kernan found me right before my date with Jake. I packed a suitcase and was about to leave when Jake decided to go with. I can't tell you where we are. We _want _to be hidden. Once we think it's safe, we'll come back, I promise," I sobbed into the phone. It was so great to hear his voice, and tears were running freely down my cheeks.

"Do you want to talk to Dad?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. I want to talk to Dad," I said, trying to get a hold of myself.

I heard Jackson yell for my dad, and I heard Dad ask who it was, Jackson replying with a It's a surprise.'

"Hello?" my dad asked.

I tried to hold back my tears and managed to speak some words.

"Daddy!" I squeaked.

"Miles?! Where are you? You've been gone for so long! Everyone thought you were dead, Bud," he said. I could tell he was crying too. I had missed being called Bud so much. I missed everything so much. I wanted to see everyone, but I couldn't go back. _We_ couldn't go back. I was now thinking about possibly telling us where we were, so they could come and see us.

"Daddy, Kernan found me. Jake and I left, and were pretty far away. We can't go back, but I want you to come see us," I spoke into the phone. Jake held my hand and whispered into my ear.

"It'll be ok, Miles," Jake whispered. He always knew how to make me feel better.

"Where are you Miles? We'll come see you. I've missed you so much," Dad cried into the phone.

"We're in Orlando, Florida. I just want to see you so much. Bring Lilly and Oliver and tell them what happened ok?" I said. I was debating in my head whether this was the right thing to do, but it was too late. I had already told them where we were, and they'd probably catch the next plane here.

"We'll be there as soon as possible. Bye Miles. I'll see you soon," Dad, who was now done crying, said into the phone.

"Bye," I whispered as I hung up. I was so happy. I would finally be able to see them.

**The Next Day...**

I waited in the airport with Jake, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I probably would've been dead if he wasn't there for me this whole time. I loved him so much. Then a thought hit me. What happened to Hannah? Jake and I didn't really watch T.V. Much because we knew it would be about us. We just got into the habit of never watching.

I leaned rested my head on Jake's chest when someone came up behind me and grabbed me around the waist. I was about to scream when I heard a familiar voice talking to me.

"OH MY GOD MILEY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" I heard Lilly screamed. She looked different. She was about 6 inches taller and wore a lot more makeup. She dressed differently too. She looked girlier, in a way. A year can do a lot to a person.

The next person I saw was Oliver. He ran over to me and hugged me. Now _he _looked exactly the same.

Lilly hugged Jake, then Oliver did a man hug' with Jake.

Dad was standing behind us the whole time with tears in his eyes. His hair was a little gray, probably from the stress of a missing daughter. Jackson stood beside him, also with tears in his eyes. I ran over and put an arm around both of them, hugging them both so hard, it was as if I would never be able to again.

I missed you's and hugs were exchanged. It was amazing to see them again. We decided to go out to eat together, for the first time in a year. My birthday was in two days, and I was going to be seventeen.

We were sitting at the table, catching up with each other, and chatting about things that we had missed. Jake got out of his seat. He brought me up with him and got down on one knee. He wasn't... He couldn't be! We were only seventeen. Oh no, he's digging in the pocket of his jacket. A velvet box! He is! OH MY GOD, I'M PANICKING IN MY HEAD!

"Miley Ray Stewart, will you marry me?"

I was in shock. Everyone around me was in shock. My emotions took over as I came up with my answer.

"YES! I WILL, I WILL!" I screamed.

Everyone's mouth dropped open. Jake kissed me passionately and slid the ring on my finger. It was _beautiful_. It was pink sapphire, surrounded in small diamonds. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Lilly jumped up and grabbed my hand.

"Oh my god, it's gorgeous!" Lilly screamed. I couldn't disagree with her. It _was _gorgeous. Dad, Jackson, and Oliver were still sitting, their mouths hanging open. Dad was going to flip. Jackson was an overprotective brother. In other words, also going to flip. Oliver was like a brother to me. He was going to flip, but possibly not as much as Dad and Jackson.

Jackson was the first person to get a hold of himself. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Congrats Miles," Jackson whispered into my ear.

My dad was the next to come up. He gave me a hug and whisked Jake away to give him the talk.'

Finally, Oliver spoke up.

"So what kind of cake are you getting?" Oliver asked.

Lilly read my mind and smacked Oliver on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Oliver shouted.

"For being a doughnut," Lilly replied.

Dad and Jake came back into the room. Jake looked like a ghost. My dad must have really scared him.

"So, what's going on?" Jake asked loudly. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about the conversation he had with my dad.

"Oliver was just asking what kind of cake we were going to have at the wedding," I said, just as loud as him.

"A gorgeous one," Jake said matter-of-factly.

"Like me?" I asked jokingly.

"No way. Like me!" Jake said back to me. I noticed he was being serious.

"Your ego is showing, Mr. Bighead," I stated.

"I'm not Mr. Bighead, and my ego is not showing," Jake said defensively.

"So you admit you have one?" I asked.

"That's not what I meant!"

Oliver spoke up.

"Before you two start fighting with your fists, I suggest we go to the hotel," Oliver said sheepishly.

"Sounds good to me," Lilly said.

Jake and I went into out car while everyone else went into their rental car. We headed off to the hotel, where someone _else _was standing at the front door

AN: Ooooh, who is it? If your not happy that Miley and Jake are engaged, then screw you! This is a Jiley, remember? You should. Haha, well, I thought it was a good place to end the chapter. Hope ya'll liked it!


	6. I'm Sorry

Everyone: I am putting this story on a short hiatus. It's getting really boring really fast. I think that I may quit altogether. But don't worry, I'll start a better one. I really don't like the quality of the story, and I want to try some other points of view. Sorry to all my new fans.


	7. I'm sorry, fans

Dear fans,

I must inform you that I am done with I have moved onto I'm not still writing Hannah Montana fics, just so you know. My username is ryanrossisababe, just so you can check some of my stuff out if you want to. I'm now a full blown Panic! At The Disco fan. They're a truly great band, so I write fanfics about the guitarist, Ryan Ross. Sorry to all my fans. I'm done with 


End file.
